1. Technical Field
Aspects of the invention relate to a liquid ejecting device configured to eject liquid toward a medium through nozzles formed thereon. Aspects of the invention also relate to a liquid ejecting method to be employed in a liquid ejecting device, and a computer-readable recording medium storing instruction to be executed by a processor of a liquid ejecting device.
2. Conventional Art
Inkjet printers configured to eject ink from an inkjet head which is reciprocally moved in a scanning direction to a medium such as a print sheet have been known as an example of a liquid ejecting device. Typically, the inkjet printer has a platen which supports the medium from below. Among the conventional inkjet printers, one which is configured such that a plurality of projections are formed in the scanning direction with evenly spaced from each other has been known. With this configuration, the sheet is kept to have a corrugated shape. According to such a configuration, a distance between the sheet and the inkjet head varies depending on a portion on the sheet in the scanning direction. Therefore, it is necessary to adjust a timing at which each ink drop reaches the sheet so as to make a distance between adjacent ink drops evenly.